Holding Out for a Hero
by KlarolineShippah
Summary: Caroline thought it would be a normal day – or as normal a day in Mystic Falls as was possible. But never, in her wildest dreams, could she have prepared herself for a crazy witch on the run, a helpful Elena, a house filled with children originals and a broken curling iron. She's in for a rough week...An original story, an original idea and loads of original ships(Mainly Klaroline)
1. Chapter 1

**So this is just a little cute thing because all my other fanfictions are loads of work and yes I should be updating them but no I couldn't not publish this. I hope you all enjoy. Just a fluffy, cute, humorous fic.**

* * *

Our story starts in a quaint white house in a small town called Mystic Falls which lies somewhere in Virginia. Mystic Falls, to the untrained eye, would appear as an ordinary place filled with ordinary people who live ordinary lives. You wouldn't think, on first glance, that anything strange could happen here, or that anyone knew about such strange things.

But strange things did happen there, and a lot of people knew about it. For in that tightly woven community was an even tighter web of lies encasing and protecting those both on the outside and the inside of the 'inner circle', which consisted of each and every person who knew about the strange, coincidental events which occurred in that 'ordinary' town.

And one of these people, the people who knew almost all of the goings on behind closed doors, was head cheer leader, Miss Mystic Falls and head event planner of Mystic Falls high (not to mention self-proclaimed queen-bee). It is this teenager, known as Caroline Forbes, who lived in the quaint white house mentioned before.

She was a tall blonde with curls almost as bouncy and bubbly as her personality. Her white creamy skin shone almost inhumanly and her blue-green eyes were captivating, to say the very least.

But enough about that. Our story really starts in the middle. Why not the beginning? Because, really, who cares about the beginning of stories? They almost always involve terribly misinformed first impressions and information you do not want nor need. But here, on the middle page of the life of Caroline Forbes, is where it really begins. This very moment is where her life truly starts.

And what moment is this, you ask?

A Monday morning.

Caroline groaned as she heard the all too familiar sound of her alarm clock, waking her up and forcing her to face the world which became less and less inviting every day.

She didn't have to open her eyes as she picked up the blasted clock and threw it against the wall with such force she could hear the glass shatter. She opened her eyes, about to get up, only the world was a very blurry place. She rubbed her eyes, before shrugging - deciding school was overrated anyway, and turning over before falling back into a deep sleep.

Caroline never did remember what she dreamt of. All she saw whilst thinking back to that morning- which she did for a long long time after the events that followed it- she only ever saw a pair of amber eyes.

Caroline practically screamed in frustration as she heard yet another disturbance to her beauty sleep. Sharp rings cut through the air and she realised it wasn't an alarm but her phone. Groaning, mentally preparing herself for some Elena love triangle drama, she raised an eyebrow as the blurry letters on her mobile screen read _Matt._

"What?" she groaned.

"Care! Thank God!" Matt breathed. "I thought they got you too."

"What do you mean, 'got me'?" she asked, sitting upright. So it wasn't Elena_ love triangle_ drama just _Elena_ drama. She should've known.

Matt sighed. "Look, I think you should come here now. Actually, I know you should come here... Rather you than Elena, anyway."

She felt proud that Matt was trusting her with whatever this was and not Elena. "Sure," she said. It was Matt asking, after all. She could always go back to sleep afterwards. "Where are you?"

There was a moment of silence before his reply came. "At the Mikaelson's."

"What?!"

"I was just picking up Rebekah and then I... You're gonna have to come and see. And get here quick."

"Alright! Just... I'll be half an hour."

"That's not soon eno-"

"I'll be half a freaking hour, Matt!" she snapped before ending the call and slamming her phone down onto the memory foam mattress. He expected her to get up, get ready and drive there in less than half an hour? Even that was pushing it for her.

"He's such a guy," she muttered, rolling her eyes but couldn't help feeling a little guilty for snapping. Oh well. Everybody knew that Caroline sleep time was Caroline sleep time. No questions asked, unless of course you didn't value having both kidneys intact.

* * *

Matt tapped his foot impatiently as he waited. He wasn't sure what to do, whether he should enter the mansion again or not. He'd called Stefan and Caroline and could only hope they'd get there soon so he could get the hell away. He wasn't built for this kind of stuff. And while he would obviously help if they needed him he just couldn't deal with this. This time it was... different.

He knew why it was different. Because it involved her. But why should that matter to him? It shouldn't. Not after all of the terrible things she'd done to those he cared about.

So why did it matter?

Matt breathed a sigh of relief as both Caroline and Stefan's cars pulled up at the same time. At least he could leave.

* * *

Caroline slammed her car door shut, thankfully the glass didn't break. She really didn't want to be there. Because if he saw her he'd probably make an inappropriate joke and invite her to his bedroom. And then she would blush, to which he would comment on, leaving her appearing as a frustrated tomato having a tantrum. So she wanted to get this over with quickly.

She saw Stefan and wondered why he was there too. The two looked at each other and smiled confusedly before walking over to Matt.

"Hey," Matt said.

"What's up?" Stefan and Caroline asked at the same time. Matt shifted from one foot to the other almost nervously.

"You guys didn't... tell anyone about coming here, did you?"

"Nope," Stefan shook his head.

"No." she said angrily. She was very cranky. She wondered when the last time she drank any blood was. She couldn't recall.

_I have to get home fast before I turn Matt into a bloody Mary. I think I'm gonna faint. Dehydration was never this bad as a human._

"Okay, well there isn't any way I can really... Tell you."

Caroline and Stefan both raised an eyebrow.

Matt sighed. "Follow me, just... Be quiet, okay?"

They nodded, growing more confused each passing second. They followed Matt into the mansion.

Caroline frowned as they were met with a seemingly empty house filled with the glorious sound of... nothing.

She was about to ask what the hell he brought them there for, when a scream could be heard. No. Not a scream. A squeal. Then giggling. Caroline wasn't sure how to react when she saw a small girl no older than four run past, her blonde hair flying behind her, blue eyes sparkling. Nor did Caroline know how to cope when a boy slightly older with the same blue eyes and curly dirty blonde hair ran after her. They looked so familiar.

"I will get you!" he laughed. He held a British accent.

"You will not!" she yelled back, defiantly. The pair suddenly noticed that they were not alone and skidded to a halt. Caroline and Stefan stared at the children and then at one another, then back at the children. This went on for a good five minutes before Caroline turned to Matt.

"Is that..." she began but her voice faltered, her eyes wide with both realisation and shock.

Matt nodded. "Yeah."

Caroline's mouth flew open. "YOU HAD FREAKING KIDS! WHO'S THE MOM?!" she screamed. Both of the children took a step back.

Matt face palmed himself. "They aren't mine." he said exasperatedly.

Caroline's and Stefan's faces returned to ones of confusion.

Jeez, how dumb are they? Matt thought. Then again, he'd have thought the same thing.

"But," Matt continued. "I do know their parents."

"Who?" Stefan asked.

"If I said Mikael and Esther... would you believe me?"

"Okay!" Caroline said, crossing her arms. "This is all a prank, isn't it?" she then turned to the two kids. "I'm sorry, guys, that you're both here when you obviously don't want to be."

Their expressions softened as they looked up at her with big eyes. She didn't seem so bad any more.

"It's not a prank!" Matt insisted.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Har har, give it up, Matt." she then ignored him and turned back to the two little kids. "My name is Caroline. What are your names?" she smiled.

They looked at each other before looking back at her, but it was the boy who spoke.

"This is my sister, Rebekah. And my name is Niklaus." he smiled.

Caroline's expression turned to one of horror. Stefan recovered just in time to catch Caroline's body before it hit the ground. Matt stared at Caroline's lifeless form. She had fainted.

"Well," he said, looking at the two kids who were staring at Caroline in horror. "That went better than expected."

* * *

**Did you like it?**

**Please Review x**


	2. Damon Salvatore's Ego

**Thank you to all whom have reviewed, followed and favorited. **

**No A/N at the end. Please Review, though. I love your reviews and it makes me feel special .**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Bonnie Bennett had always been told she was a 'good' witch. But as she strode down the road with what must have been an illegal amount of swag, she knew they were wrong. Bonnie Bennett was now the baddest bitch in town- although she didn't know it, because she assumed Rebekah came first.

But Rebekah's biggest issue at the moment was the fact that Stefan Salvatore was ignoring her. But that's beside the point.

Shane was dead. Bonnie knew the noble art of expression and she could do anything she wanted. And indeed she had.

The originals deserved what they got. They'd live their lives as children. Their temporary lives at least. Because on the next full moon, which was in exactly a weeks time, they'd be dead. Every. Last. One.

And so would every vampire.

And the spirits would love her again. And she would truly be the most powerful being on earth. Which is a rather big achievement.

In the distance she saw a figure who gradually got closer and closer. It was Matt jogging, attempting to take his mind off of earlier. He didn't even acknowledge her, for the quarter back was too absorbed in his own thoughts. So he only realised that he had shoved right past her, causing her to almost fall over, when it was too late.

Bonnie's eyes narrowed.

"I'm sorry, Bon." Matt said.

She glared at him, muttering under her breath. "You will be."

* * *

Stefan sat on the black leathered sofa besides Caroline who lay peacefully. Blissfully unaware in her current state of the hell that Stefan was currently going through.

Oh, Matt had buggered off a long time ago.

Stefan Salvatore had his normal facial expression on. Needless to say this made him look confused. Because when was Stefan NOT confused?!

He actually had half a mind to tell Damon about what was going on. But then Elena would make herself involved and this entire mess would blow out of proportion. Don't get him wrong, Stefan did love Elena. But there were some things she just didn't need to know. Why? Because, as per usual they didn't concern her.

Anyways, there it was where Stefan sat, having just explained to a tiny Rebekah for the twenty sixth time that Caroline was not dead (though that in itself was a lie) and that she had simply fainted, which apparently, was a new concept to the minor.

Rebekah, in fact, was being so demanding towards Stefan because she needed an excuse to talk to the tall, strange confused man. She just stood there, staring at him, unaware of how uncomfortable she was making him feel.

The young Niklaus, however, just stared at Caroline.

Stefan was preoccupied both trying to figure out what the hell was going on, whilst trying to ignore Rebekah's wide eyed stare. It was proving to be... difficult.

The two obviously didn't remember Stefan or Caroline. Why else would they have felt the need for introductions earlier? Unless... No.

No, no, no, no, no. HELL NO!

"How did you both get here?" he asked cautiously.

Rebekah beamed up at him for speaking after the silence (to which she was perfectly comfortable with seeing as she had Stefan's wonderous face to keep her occupied).

"Well, I woke up and I was in a big hut." she said looking around. "Is this your home? Is it a castle?!"

Stefan's eyes widened. The vampire was starting to figure this out. He pointed to the television on the wall.

"What is that?" he asked.

Rebekah looked to where he had pointed and her eyes squinted. Then they widened and she jumped with glee. "I know! A big black box!" she cheered.

Niklaus looked at her and then at the box.

"It appears that you are right, sister."

Stefan's face returned to one of utter confusion. They didn't know what a TV was?! That could only mean one thing...

"Oh for God's sake, Stefan!" Caroline, who had apparently woken up, snapped impatiently. "They've been transported here somehow from a thousand years ago! It's obviously them!"

You see, Caroline had already figured this out. Thus the reason she fainted.

But this time, she didn't bother to help Stefan as he fell back on the sofa in a faint. She turned to Rebekah whom had let out a melodramatic gasp as she saw Stefan's eyes close after Caroline's revelation.

"Well _you_ obviously never changed." Caroline said to Rebekah. But it didn't take long for (well, after ten minutes of Klaus and Rebekah staring at her) Caroline to realize that she was in a house. Alone. With two original children.

And, honestly, she wasn't quite sure how to feel about that. She looked at her sleeping friend. So Matt ditches them and then Stefan decides to faint just because she stated the obvious? God.

Caroline knew that was hypocritical, but Stefan had literally just fainted. For no fucking reason.

Niklaus peered over at the vampire. "Is fainting a normal occurance around here?"

"Fainting and not waking up is more common." she muttered bitterly.

Caroline's glum expression suddenly changed, when she saw something on Stefan's face. Oh. My. God.

Caroline chuckled quietly as she grabbed her phone and with one snap, she had taken a picture of Stefan, with drool falling down his chin.

Rebekah and Niklaus stared at the phone like it was some sort of alien device.

"Another black box?" Rebekah asked. "This is a strange castle."

But Caroline ignored her, because the blonde had seen something. Something on Stefan's hairline. Was that?

...No. No, it couldn't be.

But it really looked like...

No. No, Stefan would have told Caroline, at least. She was sure of it. Caroline's hand reached for Stefan's hair, and she gripped on to the quiff, and with a soft yank, she was holding Stefan's entire head of hair in her small hand.

She opened her eyes which had been firmly closed in anticipation. She looked at her hand in the air, and saw Stefan's hair. His entire head of hair.

Stefan had a wig.

She then looked back to Stefan whose hair was the same shade but shorter.

The room practically vibrated as Caroline, Nikllaus and Rebekah roared with laughter.

Then, there was silence. Caroline, having taken quite a few humorous pictures, put the wig back in place.

And then, there was silence.

And then yelling could be heard.

_"Kol, you fool!"_

_"Leave me be, Kol, or I shall tell father!"_

_"Ooo, I am so scared!"_

_"What is that, Kol?"_

_"What?"_

_"THAT?!"_

_"Oh, this? Do you not like this, Elijah?"_

_"Kol, get away from me with that."_

_"Kol, leave Elijah be."_

_"I can not, I will not, I shall not."_

_"Fin?!"_

_"What?!"_

_"RUN!"_

Caroline let out a groan.

Make that five original children.

"STEFAN!" she whisper-yelled as she slapped him across the face, to Rebekah's dismay. "YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP! NOW! HELP ME!"

Stefan blinked several times before opening his eyes. He sat up slowly and Rebekah leapt onto his lap, wrapping her little arms around his neck. Stefan picked her up and placed her back on the floor again. She crossed her arms and pouted which made Niklaus laugh.

Stefan heard the sounds which were getting closer and closer as the three children made their way downstairs.

_"You can run, Elijah. But you can not hide!"_

_"When will you ever grow up, Kol?!"_

_"Let us see... How about never?"_

Stefan and Caroline looked at each other before looking at the door in time for it to burst open. A tall young boy with caramel hair who Stefan thought was obviously Finn ran through and skidded to a halt as he saw Caroline and Stefan. Another young boy ran through with brown hair and eyes and an angry yet tired expression on his face. But he too stopped and his eyes widened as he saw Caroline and Stefan. That was obviously Elijah.

The last to enter was a boy slightly shorter than Elijah with the same brown hair and eyes but a mischievous glint in them and a grin on his face. In the air he held the very thing he had been chasing his two elder siblings with.

But as he skidded to a halt he didn't drop what he was holding. He watched Caroline and Stefan, who had both lost interest in him.

They stared at the thing he had been chasing his siblings with. Caroline's eyes widened to approximately the size of Damon Salvatore's ego.

For in the air he held the one thing Caroline and even Stefan thought (or hoped) they would never have to see.

"Is that...?" Caroline asked, her voice faltering as she stared at the object in Kol's tight grasp.

"I think so..." Stefan said. Stefan's eye brows almost reached the top of his wig. "I'm mentally scarred."

The two stared back at the thing in Kol's hand, and then at each other. This was a day Caroline never thought would happen, a moment she never thought could possibly occur and a sight she didn't think she would ever, ever have to see.

It was Klaus' underwear.

_Calvin Klein_, thought Caroline. _Interesting._


End file.
